faz_ent_1987fandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Were you looking for Fazbear's Fright or Fredbear's Family Diner? 1993 = , often abbreviated simply to "FFP" or "Freddy's", is a family restaurant, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is Freddy Fazbear himself, accompanied by his cheery band, consisting of Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. Despite Freddy's looking like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. History According to the Phone Guy in the toy location, the original restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." By the time the events in the toy location occur, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the 1993 location, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. In 1993, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the year. Trivia *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reminiscent of Chuck E. Cheese's, another family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots, including a retired character also named Foxy (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It is also reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'', a game based aroun the forgotten pizzeria takes place in an unknown year within the week of November 8th to November 13th, according to Mike Schmidt's paycheck. The likely possibility is that the game takes place in the 1990s, due to the minimum wage being around $4-5 an hour (when taking taxes into account) during that period. Because the end of the week is Friday, the only logical year is 1993, the last year the pizzeria was open in. *The continued operation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has many mysteries, probably many waivers, as the working conditions heavily violate laws regarding workplace safety. * Unlike surveillance systems used in most other establishments, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't have a camera view of the entrance, nor is it seen on the map. This means it has no security for break-ins. *During Mike's employment, the Phone Guy states that "...upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..." This means the company will clean up any trace of the guard's death before contacting the authorities. They also do not say they will let the authorities know someone died on the job, but they will file a missing person's report. This suggests that the company will keep thier death a secret, likely to their own benefit. *Apparently, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is actually a restaurant chain, meaning that there are likely other locations of the restaurant sporting similar (if not the same) animatronics. This is evident in the horror attraction's phone calls, the fourth one to be specific, in which Phone Guy states "After learning of an unfortunate incident at a '''sister' location...", and the sixth one, in which Phone Guy states ''"...the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at '''most locations', including this one."'' *According to this same set of tapes, there was a "Safe Room" that is hidden from the cameras, is invisible to animatronics, and isn't on the camera's map. This room ended up being covered with a false wall after budget restrictions. |-| 1987 = In 1987, seems to have been a larger establishment than all the others. As mentioned in a newspaper, the restaurant would soon be shut down. However, the possibility of a reopening is mentioned, albeit with a lower budget. This may explain why the restaurant in 1993 has limited power, a smaller location, and 4 active animatronics instead of 6. The animatronics include updated versions of the main four along with BB, a balloon vendor, and The Puppet. They come complete with facial recognition technology and are linked to criminal databases. The pizzeria has more rooms than the location of 1993, including four party rooms, a Game Area, and a Prize Corner. The main animatronics from the previous location are also stored away in a Parts/Service room, used for spare parts for the new ones. As the week progresses, terrible things start to happen within the restaurant that result in an investigation, lockdown, and eventually its closing. It is assumed that someone tampered with the animatronics' facial recognition feature. They also begin to behave strangely around adults, yet are normal when interacting with the children. A spare suit, presumably that of Golden Freddy or Springtrap, is stolen and supposedly used to lure children into the back, where they are murdered. Finally, the final phone call implies that the The Bite of '87 will occur at the next day's birthday party. Trivia *The pizzeria of 1987 lacks a kitchen. This implies that the pizza must come from somewhere else. * There is no visible entrance/exit on the map. *Jeremy's paycheck was in November 12th 1987, albeit Phone Guy stating this was a summer job. This causes some great speculation. |-| 2023 = While the events in 2023 does not take place in , the new setting, Fazbear's Fright, is designed to be an homage to the company and the mysterious events that took place there, sporting many vintage decorations from the previous restaurants. The establishment from 1993, however, is referenced in the form of the Minigames that are played after surviving a night in Fazbear's Fright. During the minigames, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is shown in a state of intense decay and disrepair. Rats are seen scurrying across the floor, the ceiling is leaking, and oil stains and other assorted garbage is strewn about. It is revealed on the map and through Phone Guy's recordings that there is a secret safe room for employees that doesn't appear on the security map or cameras, is inaccessible to customers, and is completely invisible to any of the animatronics, as shown by the error caused by trying to enter it during the minigame. However, due to budget restrictions, the safe rooms in all locations were locked up and sealed over with a false wall. The minigames suggest that this safe room was where the five children were murdered. They also imply that this safe room was the final resting place of Purple Guy after bleeding to death in the Springtrap animatronic-costume hybrid while trying to escape the vengeful spirits of the children. As nothing was removed from the safe rooms before the false wall was built, it is very likely that his corpse lay there until it was found by the employees at Fazbear's Fright. Trivia *While the layout of the establishment in the minigames is very much modeled after the 1993 location, there are a few differences: **There are plus-shaped walls scattered all throughout the Dining Area. However, this is likely to keep consistent with the usual feel of the minigames and to clearly define the exits/entrances of a room. **The Restrooms seem to have been boarded up. **There are no shown entrances to the Supply Closet or the Kitchen. This seems to reply that while the locations are similar, they might not be the same place. |-| Gallery = 1993 OfficeClean.png|The Office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Show stage nocamera.png|The Show Stage at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the performing stage for the three main animatronics. DiningAreaNoCamera.png|The Dining Area, a place for the customers to eat their food. Pirate cove nocamera.png|Pirate Cove, Foxy's performing stage. WestHallNoCamera.png|The West Hall, a passageway to the office. WestHall Normal.png|The Corner of the aforementioned West Hall. 62.png|The Supply Closet, a storage room for cleaning supplies. EastHallNoCamera.png|The East Hall, another passageway to the office. Cam4B.png|The Corner of the aforementioned East Hall. Backstage nocamera.jpg|Backstage, the "employees only" section of the pizzeria. Kitchen.jpg|The disabled Kitchen camera. Restroom.jpeg|The pizzeria's Restrooms. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay The Office 2.png|The Office of the pizzeria. Party Room 1.png|The first party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 2.png|The second party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. PartyRoom3.png|The third party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 4.png|The fourth party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. TheLeftAirVent.png|The Left Air Vent. TheRightAirVent.png|The Right Air Vent. Main Hall.png|The pizzeria's Main Hallway, presumably used for people to get from one end of the building to the other. PartsService.png|Parts and Service, the spare parts and consumer service section of the building. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The Show Stage, the main performing stage for the animatronics. TheGameArea.png|The Game Area, an arcade/dining portion of the building. Prize Corner.png|Prize Corner, the prize-getting portion of the building. Kid's Cove.png|Kid's Cove, the child playroom. Minigames Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Pirate Cove as seen in Foxy's minigame. Death-minigame-map.gif|The location from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in minigame format. Stage.png|The Show Stage as seen in the SAVETHEM minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Minigame_Desk.png|The Office desk from the minigame. 340.png|The table from the Backstage room with scattered animatronic parts. 327.png|The curtain from the Pirate Cove. Floor.png|The floor texture.